


I'll Bring Back Your Light

by Solpheri



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5: Royal
Genre: Existential Crisis, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Kinda, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partial Chatfic, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Post-Deadline Ending, References to Depression, Self-Destruction, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Unreliable Narrator, but not really, everyone is just living their best lives, no beta we die like men, these characters need real therapy asap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solpheri/pseuds/Solpheri
Summary: Goro Akechi is a cheerful high school graduate, currently freelancing from one odd job to the next. His friend, Futaba, offers him a part-time position at a coffee shop owned by a family friend. He agrees, and learns to make delicious coffee as a bonus. However, as much as he enjoys the work there, he can’t help but be distracted by the aloof tenant living in the attic.(Based on the BAD endings from the third term in Persona 5: Royal. Includes major spoilers, obviously.)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 56
Kudos: 268





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi gets a new job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place after the ending you get when you don’t secure the route to Maruki’s treasure on time. I'm also including some elements from the Ideal Ending as well. This is mostly a self-indulgent piece. It hurt me to see Joker wither away like that, so for the sake of my happiness, I’m gonna do something about it! Enjoy!

**_Evening, July 29, 2017_ **

**FUTABA**

> **[Futaba]** Yo, Akechi! You there?
> 
> **[Akechi]** Hello Futaba, it’s been awhile.
> 
> To what do I owe the pleasure?
> 
> **[Futaba]** Just wanted to make sure you’re not being a shut-in, is all.
> 
> You good?
> 
> **[Akechi]** I’m good. Thanks for worrying.
> 
> Though, I just finished up some contract work at a publishing office.
> 
> So I might be MIA searching for another job soon.
> 
> **[Futaba]** Perfect! >:)
> 
> **[Akechi]**?
> 
> **[Futaba]** Do you remember Sojiro?
> 
> **[Akechi]** Your mother’s friend? You invited us to his cafe a few times, if I recall. 
> 
> **[Futaba]** Right! Anyway...
> 
> If you are looking for work, Sojiro has been needing a part-timer for a while now.
> 
> Leblanc has been getting super popular and he’s having trouble managing it on his own. 
> 
> Since you’re not really committed to anything and you’re such a jack-of-all-trades, I suggested you as a potential employee!
> 
> You interested?
> 
> **[Akechi]** That sounded like an insult and a compliment at the same time...
> 
> **[Futaba]** Just tell me what you think.
> 
> **[Akechi]** Barista, huh?
> 
> Well, I’ve never been good at cooking so preparing drinks might be the next best thing.
> 
> I’ll think about it.
> 
> **[Futaba]** Cool! Let me know by next weekend so I can let Sojiro know not to put up any hiring notices.
> 
> **[Akechi]** Will do. Thank you for the offer :)

* * *

**_August 7, 2017_ **

“I really do love the atmosphere of this place, Sakura-san,” Akechi smiles as he takes another deep breath, allowing the pleasant aroma of fresh coffee to grace his senses once more. He pulls the dark green apron over his head and ties the straps snug around his waist.

Sojiro inspects his appearance and hands Akechi a hair tie, before replying with a chuckle. “Careful. That might change once you start dealing with some of the regulars we get here,” the older man jokes. 

“Never.” Akechi smiles warmly as he ties his hair up into a loose ponytail. He then turns to Sojiro and bows politely. “I look forward to learning from you, and I’ll do my best to exceed your expectations!”

“Oh? Sounds promising.” The man nods, before switching to a more neutral expression. “But seriously, no need to act so formal. I’ve seen you with Futaba and the others. You seem like a responsible and capable kid, and I trust Futaba’s judgement.”

“Still… With all do respect, please allow me to show you what I can do, and judge me based on my own merit.”

“Sheesh, what a complicated guy,” The man says as he scratches the back of his head. “Alright, but at least call me ‘Boss’ from here on out.”

“Yes, Boss!” 

“Good.” Sojiro then leads him over to the rows of jars behind the counter. “Now then, since you’re gonna be working in my store, I’ll need to hammer home the basics.”

“Making the coffee, correct?”

“Yes, but what you need to know is that I’m particular about how we make coffee here. Each cup I craft is a personally tailored experience. If someone is loud and excitable, I’ll use beans with a more bold flavor, like Mocha Matari. If they come off as more reserved, I’ll pick a mild tasting roast. Get it?”

“So a customer’s personality indicates which coffee flavor is best suited for them. Interesting...”

“Glad you pick up on this stuff rather quick,” Sojiro smirks with satisfaction. “Well, allow me to explain bean types, and then I’ll show you how to brew them.”

The older man proceeds to list all the different types of coffee beans he kept in the store. After a long, but informative discussion, he demonstrates how to brew a basic cup while Akechi watches keenly. As Sojiro explains how to perform the pour over method, Akechi hears a door softly open and close. He looks up at the entrance and sees no one there. 

“Huh?” He reacts aloud.

“What’s the matter?”

“I’m sorry. I thought I heard someone enter the shop.”

Sojiro shakes his head. “Oh no, that was the restroom door. Don’t mind him, he’ll be in and out before you know it.”

Akechi is taken aback by his response. “Wait, someone else is here?”

“Just a guy I rented the attic too. He mostly keeps to himself, but he likes it that way.”

"Oh, is he a friend?"

"No, just some kid I offered to keep here."

“Okay…” Akechi slightly narrows his eyes, somewhat perplexed by the casual nature of the statement. Wasn't it odd to have a stranger living above your business?

However, Sojiro drags him away from his thoughts and points at the burners on the counter. “Come on, kid. Your turn.” 

The boy hastily answers the man with a nod. “Y-Yes.”

Akechi tries his hand at brewing but the flavor profile of his batch turns out too bland for Sojiro’s liking. The man just encourages him to keep practicing and continues to show him the ropes until customers start arriving. As more customers start flowing in, the boy is mostly relegated to welcoming guests, serving orders, and cleaning up after.

It turns approximately 7 o' clock in the evening once things start dying down.

"Not bad for your first day. Good work," Sojiro says as he looks over the profits in the register. "We had a lot of female passersby coming in. You're turning out to be quite the ladies' man. Maybe I should have hired someone like you a long time ago?"

Akechi laughs. "I wouldn't go that far, but I appreciate the compliment," he says as he places another dirty dish in the sink. He goes over to the pot on the stove and notices a good amount of curry still at the bottom. "What would you like me to do with rest of this?"

"Oh, just put it in a container and leave it in the fridge. He'll eat it later."

Akechi looks confused for a moment. "He? Oh, you mean your tenant?" He hums as he proceeds to pull a container from the shelf and scoop the contents from the pot into it. "Now that you mentioned it, I was here for a number of hours and I didn't hear him at all. I actually forgot he was even up there."

The older man shrugs. "That's normal. He usually just sleep around most of the day." Sojiro locks the register and walks over to the stove to place the empty pot in the sink. "As long as he doesn't cause any trouble, I let him be, but from what I can tell, he's pretty happy with his situation."

Happy? "Okay, if you say so." The boy then places the full container of food in the fridge. "What's his name by the way?"

"Akira Kurusu. He's about a year younger than you."

"Oh? He's a student?" Akechi had just turned 19 about two months ago which meant the mysterious occupant must be in his 3rd year of high school. That explained why the other boy wasn't out working or anything. Still, it was such a nice day out. The brunet found it hard to believe anyone would decide to stay cooped up inside all day if they weren't forced to. "Well, it is summer vacation. Perhaps, he's having one of those lazy days?" He laughs to himself.

"Actually, he doesn't go to school. It's not really his thing." Sojiro says, replying to his rhetorical question. 

This surprises Akechi, but for some reason, he doesn't feel the need to question it further. "How did you two meet, if I may ask?" 

Sojiro rubs his chin and ponders for a while before shaking his head. "You know, I can't really remember. I think he was a customer's friend or relative? Something like that." He pats Akechi on the back and smiles. "Anyways, I don't think any more people are coming in tonight so I'm closing up shop. You can head home for today."

He nods and proceeds to untie his apron. Sojiro pulls out his phone and starts typing in a note on his calendar app. "See you tomorrow, right?" 

"Yes," Akechi grins. "Have a nice evening, Boss!"

"You too."

The brunet quickly puts away his apron and grabs his belongings from under the counter. As he passes the TV on his way out, he pauses. The boy leans towards the foot of the stairs, which lead up to the attic, and calls out.

"Goodnight, Kurusu-kun!"

Akechi waves another farewell to Sojiro and walks out into the warm summer night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished Royal recently, and I'm being dragged back into P5 hell. Not that I hate it, of course. But I just wrote this on a whim after seeing the bad endings on Youtube. All I could think of was, 'Maruki, my dude, like wtf?' xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi offers the tenant some curry.

**_August 31, 2017_ **

**DREAM TEAM**

> **[Futaba]** Da dun dun DUN!!!
> 
> Ladies, gentlemen,...
> 
> and Ryuji.
> 
> **[Ryuji]** Rude!
> 
> **[Futaba]** I present to you, Leblanc’s newest permanent employee…
> 
> Goro Akechi!
> 
> **[Akechi]** Is this really necessary?
> 
> **[Haru]** Congratulations! 
> 
> **[Yusuke]** Well done.
> 
> **[Akechi]** It’s no big deal honestly.
> 
> My position there is mostly based on outside connections, after all.
> 
> **[Futaba]** Hey! Sojiro wouldn’t have asked you to stay if he didn’t like you!
> 
> **[Akechi]** Well, I suppose that is reassuring. 
> 
> I’m happy with the outcome nonetheless.
> 
> **[Kasumi]** It sounds like you're having fun, Senpai!
> 
> **[Ann]** Wait, does that mean you can cook now?
> 
> **[Akechi]** Only basic curry, nothing too complex in flavor. I’m still trying to get the hang of it.
> 
> **[Kasumi]** Oh, then you have to let me come over sometime!
> 
> I’ll show you some cooking tricks I’ve learned this past year.
> 
> **[Akechi]** Sounds like a plan.
> 
> **[Makoto]** I’m assuming no more freelance work for you then?
> 
> **[Akechi]** Maybe again in the future.
> 
> But at the moment, I’m content.
> 
> **[Morgana]** Oh, I should drop by! I’m curious to see how your coffee stands up against Boss’.
> 
> **[Akechi]** Don’t expect too much. My coffee can still use some work as well.
> 
> Btw Mona, I assume you’ve been to Leblanc many times before, correct?
> 
> **[Morgana]** That’s right, just haven’t been able to go lately. What’s up?
> 
> **[Akechi]** By any chance, have you met the man who lives in Leblanc?
> 
> **[Futaba]** Oh, not this again.
> 
> **[Makoto]** Lives in Leblanc?
> 
> **[Futaba]** His name is Kurusu. He rents out the attic and pretty much spends all day there.
> 
> Akechi’s been OBSESSED with the guy since he caught a glimpse of him about two weeks ago.
> 
> **[Ryuji]** Dude.
> 
> **[Akechi]** I just find him intriguing!
> 
> I've been working at the shop for almost a month now, and I’ve only seen him ONCE.
> 
> I don’t believe I've heard him utter a word either. He barely makes a sound.
> 
> Isn't he quite the oddity?
> 
> **[Ryuji]** DUDE.
> 
> **[Morgana]** Sorry, I don’t know much about him either. 
> 
> All I know is that he’s been living there for over 2 years now.
> 
> I think?
> 
> I heard he sleeps a lot... That's nice.
> 
> **[Ryuji]** Of course you would think that, Mr. _Bed-before-8 PM_.
> 
> Sounds like a pretty boring guy to me.
> 
> **[Futaba]** Different strokes for different folks.
> 
> **[Akechi]** True, but still.
> 
> I just sense something different about him. I can’t quite comprehend it myself.
> 
> **[Ryuji]** Man, sometimes you're just as weird as Yusuke...
> 
> **[Makoto]** Always the inquisitive one, aren't you Akechi-kun?
> 
> **[Ryuji]** Wait, does that mean he was around when we all visited the cafe during Golden Week?
> 
> **[Futaba]** Yup.
> 
> **[Ryuji]** Ugh!! Then he probably heard all the stupid shit I said that day!
> 
> **[Yusuke]** To be fair, even now, you don’t say the most profound things.
> 
> **[Futaba]** Oof.
> 
> **[Haru]** If you’re so curious, Akechi-kun, why don’t you try talking to him?
> 
> **[Akechi]** I want to, but as I said, I barely see him outside his room.
> 
> He never replies when I call out to him either.
> 
> I don’t want to go upstairs uninvited, that would be the same as intruding on his home.
> 
> **[Futaba]** Eh, I think you’re being too worked up over this.
> 
> Besides, I bet he’s one of those people who enjoys their own company.
> 
> That’s the impression I get, at least.
> 
> **[Morgana]** Same here.
> 
> **[Haru]** Well, I don’t think one unexpected visit would hurt? ^_^
> 
> **[Ann]** Would that count as breaking and entering?
> 
> **[Morgana]** Anyways…
> 
> Some of us has school tomorrow, so I’m going to get ready for bed.
> 
> **[Ann]** Ugh, don’t remind me! I still have some summer homework to do.
> 
> **[Ryuji]** Same.
> 
> **[Futaba]** No surprise there!
> 
> **[Ryuji]** Well, how much have you done?!
> 
> **[Futaba]** Finished it all in the first week. Duh!
> 
> **[Ryuji]** Are you kidding me?!
> 
> **[Futaba]** Mwehehe...
> 
> GET REKT!
> 
> **[Makoto]** Alright!
> 
> For the sake of those who have assignments yet to complete,...
> 
> Let's hold off on sending messages through this group chat for the rest of the night.
> 
> **[Kasumi]** Okay!
> 
> Good luck, Ryuji-senpai!
> 
> **[Ryuji]** Thanks.
> 
> **[Haru]** Goodnight everyone! 

Akechi laughs as he tucks his phone back into his pocket. He looks up at the TV, just as a special interview with Risette finishes broadcasting. The exuberant 20-something-year-old waves goodbye at the camera as the scene transitions to the next program. "Must be nice being a celebrity," he comments to himself.

“Ever think about using that charm of yours for show biz?" Sojiro asks as he returns from the store with a new pack of cigarettes.

The boy blithely scoffs. "You're trying to get rid of me already?" His tease makes the other grin. "Honestly though, I'm good. Using my looks to bring in your customers is enough for me."

The man sighs and he saunters back behind the counter. "I sure envy your youth. When I was your age, I was quite popular with the ladies myself. You should go out there while you still have the chance."

Akechi rolls his eyes. "Well, when I having interest in dating, you'll be the first person I go to for advice." 

****

The brunet gazes toward the window and notices how dark it was outside. He has grown fond of the quiet hours of Yogen at this time. It was such as a stark difference from the hustle and bustle of Shibuya where his current residence was located. He sees an elderly couple pass by, enjoying a peaceful stroll together through the alleyway. "Speaking of dating," Akechi's voice perks up as he segues into a question for Sojiro. "Aren’t you and Isshiki-san going out tonight?" 

The older man groans. "We're not dating. We're just going out for some sushi in Ginza. Plus, Futaba is coming along." He hands Akechi a rag and points towards a table that needs cleaning. "I'd offer you to join us, but it's not really within my budget."

Akechi nods dutifully and accepts the task without any resistance. "That's alright. Thank you for the offer." He proceeds to wipe down the table efficiently, place the magazines in a neat and orderly stack, and reorganize the chess pieces on the board. Just as he is about to place the final piece on the appropriate square, he hears a sound from behind the counter.

_Buzz Buzz_

Sojiro pulls out his phone and presses it against his ear. "Hello? Oh! Wakaba, I was just talking about you." 

****

Since there were no customers currently in the store, Akechi takes the remote and lowers the volume on the TV, which allows the man to hear the other person on the line better. "Thanks,” Sojiro nods to him. Little did he know, Akechi was also assisting the older man in order to eavesdrop on his conversation. Akechi just couldn’t help himself sometimes. 

****

“Hmm? What was that? ....You two want a ride?" The man lets out an annoyed groan. "Geez, you should call earlier next time. I still haven't closed up yet." After a few brief moments, he resumes talking. "I'm not refusing, but I will be late. Are you okay with that?"

"I can close the store for you." Akechi offers immediately.

Sojiro darts his eyes at him, ready to either scold him or accept the offer. He goes for something in-between. "Now, now, you don't need to do that."

"It's no trouble at all. I rather enjoy helping out where I can."

The man ponders for a few moments then shrugs. "Well, if you say so. Thanks."

****

“Don’t mention it.”

****

The man ends his call with Wakaba and begins counting the money in the register, while Akechi goes outside to flip the store sign to ‘CLOSE’. After about 15 minutes of last-minute management duties on Sojiro’s part, he opens the door and tips his fedora to Akechi. "I'll be heading out then. I leave the rest to you."

"Tell Futaba I said hi."

"Weren't you just texting her earlier?"

The boy lets out a nervous laugh. "You caught me."

The other smiles back. "Don’t slack off too much. See you tomorrow."

****

Akechi watches as the man vanishes from view and sighs. Sometimes, he wonders if he should take Sojiro’s not-so-subtle hints and just start dating. It could be fun, right? He imagines himself taking a cute girl to Jazz Jin in Kichijoji or to the aquarium in Shinagawa. They would hold hands and blush as people see them walk by. After their date, he could invite her over to his place and offer her a delicious home-cooked meal, along with some dessert. Although, he would have to improve his cooking skills first if he wanted to go that far.

****

Akechi goes to ladle the last bit of curry out of the pot, and does the usual routine of packing it into a container and storing it in the fridge. As he stacks the leftovers on the shelf, he notices that there were still two unopened containers inside. Now that he thinks about it, he hasn't seen or heard any signs of Kurusu coming down to Leblanc all evening. 

****

He recalls Haru’s message and decides today was as good as any.

****

The barista takes the container back out of the fridge and reheats the contents on the stovetop. He scoops out about a cup of rice from the rice cooker and piles it onto a clean dish. After making a somewhat-presentable plate of curry, the boy takes a deep breath and marches to the foot of the stairs.

****

"Kurusu-kun?" He calls out. “It’s me… Akechi?” He now wonders if the aloof tenant even knew his name or not. 

****

The brunet takes one step up towards the attic. "Pardon me, Kurusu-kun? I have some leftover curry from today. I thought you might like some?"

****

There was no response, but Akechi could hear the faint sound of wind flowing through the old wood of the sublet. That meant that there was an open window up there, something that was not apparent when Akechi stood at this spot last night. This time, however, he wasn’t going to turn around. "I'm coming up. Please excuse me!"

****

He ascends the staircase and halfway there, the smell of must and stale air invade his nose. Perhaps Kurusu needed more than just an open window to alleviate this issue. Akechi makes it to the top of the stairs and sees the room is covered in dust and cobwebs. On the other side of the room, he sees a sleeping figure on an old-looking cot. The brunet makes his way to him. The younger man continues to let out soft snores as he dreamed away, still unaware of another presence now standing over him. Akechi gently shakes the boy awake. 

****

The younger teen turns over slowly and sits up. He yawns and smiles up at him. “...Hi."

****

“Oh! Um… Hello!” He stutters, somewhat taken aback by the tenant's calm reaction. Kurusu's voice was surprisingly deep.

****

Now that Akechi is able to get a good look at the boy, Kurusu’s appearance was more plain-looking than he expected. The teen had a full head of frizzy black hair that made the older boy unsure if it was naturally like that or if it was a result of bedhead. He was also wearing a loose black long-sleeved shirt and baggy olive-green sweats. Kurusu rubs some dirt out of his eyes, which were dark gray in color.

Akechi continues his greeting. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I noticed you haven't been down for awhile. I thought you might be hungry,” he says, gesturing to the full plate of food in his left hand. 

****

The sleepy young man doesn’t reach for the food. After a few moments of awkward silence, Akechi just sets the meal down on an unkept desk to the side. "I, uh, made this batch. Apologies, if it's not as good as the ones you usually have."

****

The other shrugs. “Okay,” Kurusu says uninterested, but still smiling.

Akechi takes it as an acknowledgement, regardless.

****

"It's pretty dusty in here," He notes fearfully as he sees a thin layer of white specks start forming on top of the curry he had just placed down. The brunet turns back to the teen, who has yet to move an inch, and realizes that, along with the musty smell, an unpleasant odor was coming from the boy. 

****

Akechi stops his nose from scrunching in discomfort. He wants to comment, but a voice in his head told him that he shouldn’t.

"I'm Goro Akechi, by the way. I work for Sojiro. It's nice to finally meet you." The older boy lifts his hand to offer a handshake, but Kurusu remains still. Akechi not-so-forcefully coughs into his hand. "I'll be hanging around the shop a lot, so I look forward to speaking with you more in the future."

The younger boy pulls out his phone, but when he presses the power button, it doesn’t turn on. "...What time is it?" He asks.

"Oh, um…” Akechi pulls out his own device. “Almost 9 PM."

Kurusu nods and tucks himself back into bed. "...I'm going to sleep a little longer."

"O-Oh?" Akechi is thrown for a loop again, unsure of what to do with such, somewhat dismissive, behavior. However, there didn't seem to be any ill intent in the other teen's voice. He genuinely did look tired. 

****

"Alright," Akechi concedes, still in good spirits. "I'm sorry to disturb you. I'll be leaving now." 

****

Akechi politely bows his head and makes his way towards the exit. Before he descends the stairs, he stops himself to remind Kurusu why he came up there in the first place. "Please enjoy the curry while it’s still hot!" He turns back around and exits the attic before he can see the other's response.

As Akechi locks the front door of Leblanc, he can’t help but think about how _unique_ their encounter had been. " _It was odd, wasn't it?_ " He wonders to himself.

However, whatever strange sense Akechi was feeling from the experience, it eventually disappears. He is just happy to have finally had the chance to speak with the enigma known as ‘Akira Kurusu’. He heads to the train station feeling perfectly satisfied for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi makes coffee for Kurusu.

**_September 3, 2017_ **

Akechi places three empty cups on the counter and gently pours coffee into each of them. He then inches the drinks closer to the three _customers_ in front of him.

"Thank you," Haru says cheerfully as she lifts the cup up to her lips.

"Don't hold back, alright?" Akechi asks nervously, while still maintaining his smile.

Morgana and Kasumi follow Haru's lead and take a sip of the freshly brewed beverage. Akechi watches impatiently as the three drink his coffee. 

It was currently early morning and no other customers were in the restaurant. Sojiro had decided to close the store for the day since he, Wakaba, and Futaba were going to shop for supplies in preparation for Shujin’s school trip. Since the kitchen was going to be empty, Akechi thought it would be a good opportunity for him to polish his skills. In return for borrowing the space, the brunet agreed to do some extra cleaning in the shop while he was there.

Morgana is the first to comment on his work. "Hey, it tastes pretty good!"

Kasumi is surprised as well. "I agree, you're really getting better at this Senpai!"

Akechi rolls his eyes and chuckles. "Okay, now for an honest critique," he says as he eyes Haru expectantly.

Haru giggles in response and shakes her head. "It’s not a bad cup at all, Akechi-kun. The smell is also quite lovely."

Akechi sighs, despite feeling very pleased with himself. “Come now, at least one constructive criticism would be appreciated.”

Haru contemplates for a moment.

“Well, I did notice that the ratio between the water and the roasted grounds you used was a bit off," she admits. “However, it seemed your blend turned out fine, regardless of the mixed-up measurements!" 

The boy scratches his cheek, unsure of what to make of her comment. Haru closes her eyes and takes another sip. 

"It is more warm than hot, though. Perhaps you could increase the temperature of the water you are using? It is a necessary aspect in extracting the flavor of the beans, after all.” 

“Oh! The hotter the water, the stronger the flavor," Kasumi notes. “I have to write that down for myself!”

Akechi nods. "That will do for now, thank you. I expected no less from the heiress of Okumura Foods."

Haru waves her hand dismissively. "Please, I'm just speaking from personal experience. I did practice making my own coffee last year."

"And now you’re heading the development of your own respectable café chain. I bet your Father is very proud." 

A hint of blush colors Haru's face in response.

Akechi finally pours himself a cup and takes a sip. The taste was...decent. His smile falls as the boy slumps over the counter and groans. "Not even close to an improvement.” He lets out a disgruntled puff of air, which lifts a few strands of his bangs off his face. “Only when my coffee is perfect, I'll ask Sojiro if I can serve my blend to customers. I’m determined to do that, at least."

"Why does it have to be perfect?” Morgana says as he downs the rest of his drink. “As long as it tastes fine and keeps you awake, that’s good enough, right?"

Akechi looks at the younger boy curiously. "So, are you feeling wide awake?"

Morgana looks up thoughtfully. "Not sure. Maybe after some spicy curry I might know?" He grins, and Akechi responds by flicking him on the nose.

“Hey!”

"The coffee is already on the house. I'm not giving you free food."

Kasumi laughs and pushes her empty cup towards the barista. “Another round please!”

Akechi, despite his disappointment, happily obliges. “Thank you three again for making time out of your busy day to humor me.”

“Don’t mention it, Senpai! We’re happy to help taste-test!” Kasumi finishes her second cup in no time, making Akechi feel somewhat guilty. He hopes the young girl is not forcing herself to drink it for his sake. Her face didn’t hint at such ideas though.

“Beside, since you said we didn’t have to pay, I couldn’t really say no,” Morgana admits nonchalantly. Akechi flicks him on the forehead. 

“Ow, stop that!”

“It’s a wonder how Isshiki-san and Futaba have allowed such a freeloader like yourself to live off of them for so long,” he teases.

“Because they find my resourcefulness endearing and they love me!” Morgana pouts as he feigns offense.

Akechi lets out a laugh. “I can understand the latter, at least.”

They all enjoy a few more minutes together until Haru looks down at her smartphone. “Well, we should get to Shibuya before it gets too crowded." She gets up from her seat and gives him a knowing look. "Akechi-kun?”

The brunet shakes his head apologetically. “As I said, you guys have fun. I made a deal with Boss already, and I plan on keeping it.”

“Are you sure you can’t put it off for today? Again, I will buy any outfit of your choosing!”

Akechi gives Morgana a smug side-glance.

“I didn’t ask! She offered to help us shop for our school trip!”

Kasumi loops an arm around Morgana's and starts pulling her classmate towards the door. “Well, Akechi-senpai, if you happen to finish early, you should join us at Penguin Sniper later tonight.”

“Yeah, we can all pair up for pool!” The younger boy suggests.

“I’ll think about it.” Akechi then follows his three friends out the door to see them off. Haru, Kasumi, and Morgana thank him for the coffee and head in the direction of the station. The brunet turns back inside and walks to where he left his half-full cup of coffee. He picks it up, has another taste of it, and grimaces.

“They were being way too nice.” 

Akechi sighs as he goes to dump the rest of the drink down the drain. Next time he has any of them over for coffee, he’ll enforce a strict rule of honesty. He’ll charge them if they lie. That sounds fair, right? How can he improve otherwise? Still, even if the coffee was not to his satisfaction, he could not stop smiling to himself. “They really are too nice…” The teen proceeds to start washing the dirtied cups and saucers in the sink. 

The barista then spends the next few hours going through the tedious routine of dusting the shelves, wiping down the booths, and mopping the floor. He re-organizes the magazines, sanitizes the chess board, and even takes a small break filling out the daily crossword puzzle. Once he is done with the seating area, he moves on to clean the kitchen, and then the restroom. 

As he restocks on necessary supplies, such as napkins and soup, he notices that they were running low on salt. He sits down at the counter and make a note to buy more on his phone. He then notices a few missed texts at the corner of his screen.

**DREAM TEAM**

> **[Futaba]** Guess who’s ready for LA beaches!!
> 
> **[Futaba]** _Sent a photo_
> 
> **[Ann]** SO CUTE!! <3
> 
> **[Kasumi]** Morgana-senpai and I are ready on our end too!
> 
> **[Kasumi]** _Sent a photo_
> 
> **[Ann]** Those swimsuits look great on you two! 
> 
> Looking cool with those sunglasses, Morgana! 
> 
> **[Morgana]** Lady Ann! You always know how to make a guy feel special.
> 
> **[Futaba]** Mona, your thirst is showing.
> 
> **[Yusuke]** I’m quite envious you three get to go to Los Angeles. Due to a storm last year, my class trip was diverted to Hawaii.
> 
> **[Morgana]** Nah, Hawaii sounds way more fun!
> 
> **[Ann]** Don’t forget to bring back souvenirs! 
> 
> **[Kasumi]** Btw, Morgana, Haru, and I are going to play darts or pool tonight. Anyone else want to join?

Akechi looks at the time and sees it’s about 1:30 in the afternoon. He supposes he’ll have time to hang with them all later.

> **[Akechi]** I can. What time?

It only takes a few seconds for someone else to respond.

> **[Haru]** I was thinking around 6 o’ clock.
> 
> **[Ann]** Oh, that sounds good with me!
> 
> **[Yusuke]** I’ll take part in it as well.
> 
> **[Ryuji]** Sorry, I think I’ll be too tired from running by then. The team and I are doing some endurance training today.
> 
> **[Futaba]** Won’t make it either. Mom, Sojiro and I are going out for ramen tonight.
> 
> **[Makoto]** Sis won a major case this week. My family will be busy celebrating later.
> 
> **[Akechi]** Give Sae-san my regards, and tell her I said congratulations. 
> 
> **[Makoto]** Will do.

Akechi suddenly hears the sound of flushing and turns towards the restroom. He sees Kurusu walk out and head back up the stairs.

“Good afternoon, Kurusu-kun!”

Kurusu stops mid-step and looks at Akechi with a smile. For a moment, the brunet could have sworn there was something dark under the boy’s eyes. “...Hi,” Kurusu says.

“How are you today?” Akechi asks.

“I’m...tired.” Kurusu yawns then proceeds to continue up the stairs.

“Ah, wait just a moment!” The words escape his mouth before Akechi could even think about what he was saying. “I, um,..." This was another rare opportunity for the burnet to see the tenant outside his room, and he just had to stop him. Even if brunet was to spend all day in Leblanc, he knew the chance of seeing Kurusu is always a mere possibility.

Now that he thought about it….

“You know, Kurusu-kun? I’ve been here since 7 o’clock, and I haven’t seen you come down at all until now. Aside from being tired, are you hungry by any chance? I was thinking of making some lunch for myself. Would you like to join me?”

The smile on the boy’s face falls slightly, and he shrugs. “Does it matter?” 

The barista didn’t know how to respond. Was Kurusu implying that it didn’t matter if he had lunch with Akechi or not? Again, the older teen notes that the younger’s tone didn’t sound malicious in any way. Kurusu also had his body turned squarely towards Akechi, and his gaze towards the brunet didn’t waver either. From Akechi’s point of view, Akira Kurusu did not seem like a shy person...surprisingly.

“I’d say so. You must agree that eating is very important, right?” Akechi smiles warmly and gestures towards the both. “Just come down.” It was all he could say to dissuade the other from leaving. Kurusu dutifully does as he’s told without any arguments.

“I’ll start the preparation. Feel free to watch some TV while you wait.” Akechi turns on the TV, but within a few minutes, Kurusu is already knocked out on the table. The brunet decides to leave him be as he chops up the ingredients for the curry.

After a few minutes of silence, Akechi begins to talk to himself. “You know, I never thought I would enjoy this kind of thing...,” he says, knowing that his only companion was not listening. Sometimes during quiet moments, Akechi had a habit of losing himself in thought. He would think about random questions that no one had answers to, or just daily self-reflections. “...I’m not good at cooking at all, to be honest. However, when I went upstairs to retrieve your dirty plate the other day, I noticed you only ate about half of it.” Akechi tosses the ingredients into the pot and sautés them. He wasn’t expecting to hear a response.

"So?"

The older teen is startled for a moment, but then laughs. “I’m not saying that was bad or anything! I actually appreciate it. It was an indication that my curry was not…irresistible enough," Akechi jokes. He then starts to add water and curry rue to the pot. "I’m now challenged to do better. Besides, being able to cook one meal decently is more preferable than not being able to cook at all.”

“Don’t you prefer microwave meals though?”

Akechi, very perplexed by the statement, whips his head towards Kurusu. The younger boy is still slumped over with his head resting on the table. He smiles at the brunet, unfazed by his reaction.

“Y-Yes, those are more convenient, but I’m not so busy anymore to depend on them now,” Akechi hesitantly answers. “Being able to cook when you need to is good.”

The voice in head tells him to question how the boy knew, but he just allows the conversation continue as normal. It was most likely just a lucky assumption on Kurusu's part.

“Convenient...busy…,” Kurusu says, as if he was just repeating words. His persistent smile, despite how gentle, was starting to feel out of place. 

“I used to work as a detective back in high school, but I stopped once I graduated,” Akechi continues. The younger boy did not respond, but the barista oddly felt the need to elaborate and provide an excuse for himself. “The expectations of the job were quite demanding and left little room for free time."

Kurusu lifts his head up slightly. “...But you still liked it,” he mutters. 

“No, I- ,” Akechi ponders for a moment. He was sure when he decided to go into freelance work after leaving the police force, he was glad about the decision. He was happy about accepting his current position at Leblanc too. It was simple labor and didn’t require too much thinking. He could relax, and he didn’t have to work so hard anymore. Yet suddenly, he couldn’t help but feel a tad disappointed.

“Actually, yes... I did enjoy it. Rather fondly,” he says, as if he was just realizing it himself. The requirements of a detective were mentally exhausting, filled with sleepless nights and drowning in paperwork. He was constantly following a schedule, had to persistently censor himself to keep certain information classified, and didn’t have a lot of time for friends or hobbies. Akechi couldn't even remember how he got the position in the first place. Now that he thought about it, many aspects about the job were annoying to deal with. However, he also recalls the work being fulfilling and satisfying. Even when he didn't get the acknowledgement he wanted, Akechi was helping people and he felt like a hero.

The brunet thinks back to how things were before graduation. There weren’t many cases for him to solve anymore, and Tokyo was seeing a substantial decrease in crime rate. The conditions seemed right for him to retire at the time. Still, he admits, being a detective was fun and he missed it.

“Say Kurusu-kun, do you prefer me as a barista or a detective?"

"Barista."

Akechi laughs. "Fair. I mean, being barista led me to meeting you."

Kurusu did not reciprocate the jolly atmosphere and just shakes his head. "I really don’t care. That's just what you are... since you quit being a detective," he says bluntly. The way he said the statement, for some reason, offends the brunet.

“Well, I didn't quit of my own accord. It was out of my control,” Akechi spits out, almost out of instinct. His eyes go wide in shock and confusion. 

_"That isn't right_ ," Akechi thinks to himself. He was just remembering how he came to terms with his departure from police work gracefully, and ultimately left because he knew it would make him happy. Where was his sudden outburst coming from? Akechi jostles his head as he felt a mild headache setting in.

He gazes back at Kurusu, whose head was buried in his arms, resting on the table. The brunet tilts his head to the side in disbelief. "Did you seriously just go back to sleep?" He hears Kurusu's soft snoring and sighs. "You... are a strange one. Quiet, but speaking with you is oddly thought-provoking." 

Akechi tries to go back to cooking, but as he does, he is unable to let what just happened leave his mind. Presently, he was an employee at Leblanc and he couldn’t be happier working for Boss. He’s had many jobs in the last few months and this was the most peaceful one by far. Yet, there was now a taste of dissatisfaction on his tongue as he stirred the curry. He’s happy, but is this really what he wanted?

The brunet then looks over to the coffee burners and thinks about his mediocre coffee from this morning. Perhaps he just needs a boost in confidence?

Akechi goes about making an improved blend as quickly and efficiently as possible. He grinds the coffee beans not too finely and measures the grounds to the appropriate ratio, along with the water. For the water, he is sure to use tap water for better flavor, and heats it to the precise temperature. Most importantly, he brews the coffee exactly the way Sojiro showed him in order to craft this particular cup. Kurusu also had enough sleep for today, so this should be a treat for him. The barista takes a sip and nods with approval. Better. His uneasiness was now satiated.

After a short period of time, Akechi presents Kurusu his curry and coffee combo. The brunet wasn’t expecting a big reaction from the curry, it was the coffee he was more anxious about. As the two ate their lunch, the older boy stops mid-bite as the raven-haired teen lifts up his cup. Kurusu takes a few gulps of the hot beverage and continues with his meal. Neither of them say a word. After they stopped eating, Akechi notes that there was still half a plate of curry in front of Kurusu. However, his cup was completely empty.

“Thank you for the meal…”

Akechi flashes the younger teen an enthusiastic grin. “Anytime. Was the coffee to your liking?" 

The boy looks up and shrugs. “It was whatever.” 

The brunet feels a twitch in his smile and his voice raises a bit as he responds. “Come now, you drank all of it. You must have something to say?”

“I don’t know. I...,” Kurusu has a brief pause before continuing his train of thought. “...I was just really thirsty. It didn't taste like anything to me."

Akechi feels a spiteful venom form at the tip of his tongue. "Excuse me?" Akechi is started by his own words and feels absolute shame for displaying such unpleasant behavior. However, he is unable to let go of his frustration, but tries to appear calm. "So...you dislike it?"

Kurusu shakes his head. "No," he answers almost immediately.

Akechi furrows his brow. "Oh? But you don't seem to like it either?"

"Yeah. So?"

The brunet groans. "Apologies Kurusu-kun, but you have to give me something to work with."

A flash of uncertainty crosses on Kururu's face, which he shakes off almost immediately. "Do I...have to?"

Akechi eyes widen in embarrassment. "Oh, I uh...suppose not, but I would appreciate it. It's to better my skills," he explains. "I just want you to enjoy coffee."

There is an odd shift in the air as a sense of clarity and relief form on Kurusu's face, which grabs the brunet's attention. Akechi anxiously waits for the other's feedback until he sees a calming smile creep on Kurusu's lips. The raven-haired teen looks directly at the older teen and nods. "Your coffee was delicious," he says.

The other is left wholly speechless in response as he tries to comprehend what the younger boy had just said. Kurusu was looking at him so innocently too, like a child. He was actually expecting Akechi to take his word for it. The brunet scans and examines the other's body movements, and what he sees almost causes him to chuckle. Akechi feels something itch underneath his skin.

"You..." Akechi's starts until he sees Kurusu stand up.

Kurusu stretches his arms and lets out a big yawn. “I’m getting really tired. I’m...going back to sleep." Again, his tone is not intentionally rude or dismissive in any way. It's soft and slurred, and the drowsiness was very apparent. This only makes Akechi more irritated, however.

No longer waiting for the brunet to respond, the younger boy excuses himself from the table and retreats back into the attic. Once Kurusu's footsteps could be heard above, Akechi lets out an incredulous laugh.

"What was THAT," he thinks aloud. The exchange that had just transpired was simply baffling. Not only did Kurusu not finish the curry, which, how could he not? The boy should've been starving. He had zero opinion on his coffee, and even after finishing the entire cup, the raven-haired teen was still about ready to pass out. Kurusu even had the gall to have a change of heart when asked to. It was overall infuriating and...

…damn THRILLING.

The amount of emotions Akechi feels after being with Kurusu is varied and spontaneous. Not to mention, Akechi now knew what a good liar Kurusu was. Akechi didn't give the teen enough credit for his acting skills. Until now, he took everything Kurusu did at face value because there was no indication of any deception involved. The younger teen always appeared to be honest in this thoughts. Even the blatant lie came off truthful because Kurusu genuinely looked like he believed what he said. Hell, even Akechi felt an urge to accept his words.

Akechi pauses himself for a moment to allow the excitement of his latest discovery to settle. There was other business to attend to, and Akechi is a barista now, after all. He needs to go back to improving his coffee, and suspects that Kurusu's initial neutrality was where the boy's real opinion lied. So, what would the brunet have to do to cause a shift in the other teen's perspective?

Akechi smirks and feels an sudden adrenaline pump through his veins. The aloof tenant was turning out to be more of an interest than he had anticipated. A real puzzle.

Akechi looks up towards the ceiling and, unbeknownst to the boy who was resting above, issues him a challenge. “Wait and see, Kurusu, I’m going to figure you out,” he whispers into the air. “I'll first make a special coffee, one that you will truly like.” The promise is spoken into existence, even if he is the only one who knows about it. “And just for you, I'm make sure the caffine in it is so potent, you’ll never feel sleepy again.”

As silly as his declaration sounded, Akechi grins from the renewed purpose. He no longer is bothered with making a general _perfect cup_ of coffee. It just needs to win over Kurusu, and Akechi is fully determined to accomplish that.

No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know? I'm researching a lot about how to make coffee from writing this story. I'm starting to really appreciate coffee now even though I'm more of a tea person. 
> 
> On that note, sorry if what I write here about coffee making is not accurate, at all. When it comes to coffee, I either make the instant shit or I buy it from somewhere like Starbucks. I swear to god, I have never even used a coffee maker before in my life. xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi play pool with friends.

**_Evening, September 3, 2017_ **

Akechi angles the cue stick accordingly and drives it forward in one swift motion. It strikes the ball, and the object proceeds to collide into his intended target with a loud clack. In less than a few seconds, the bright red ball falls directly into the hole and disappears. The brunet smirks as he goes on to effortlessly pocket another ball across the table, completely unaware of the awed expressions he was garnering from his friends. 

“Wow Akechi, you're going pretty hardcore today, aren't you?” Morgana says with his mouth wide open.

“Shush it! You'll break his concentration.” Ann says as she excitedly watches her teammate go for another shot.

Kasumi leans over to them nervously. “I doubt he can even hear us anyway.”

On the other side of the table, Yusuke shakes his head in disappointment. “At least give some of us a chance to play.” His plea, however, does not reach the older boy's ears as it is promptly buried under another loud clack.

It’s Haru who finally steps up and breaks the brunet out of his trace. “Um...Akechi-kun?” She taps him on the shoulder, which startles him. Akechi snaps up from his position over the table and stares at them all in confusion.

“Oh! Umm...," Akechi sputters, feeling suddenly flustered. “S-Sorry, did you all say something?”

Kasumi lets out a small sigh. “Called it.”

“You almost single-handedly finished the game,” Yusuke explains bluntly.

“Oh!” His eyes dart down and he notices nearly all his opponents billards balls were eliminated from play. “I didn't realize I was hogging everyone's turn. My bad...,” he grimaces.

Haru, not at all upset, just gives him a curious look. “Is something on your mind? You don't usually go all out like this.”

Akechi remains silent, unsure of what to say. Ann cuts in between the two and focuses their attention back to the pool table. “You can ask him that AFTER we win this game!” She looks at him expectantly.

In response, he puts on a mischievous grin and with his cue, just barely grazes the ball, causing it only to move a few centimeters. “Whoops.” 

Ann throws her arms up in a rage. “Aw, see what you guys did? You made him feel all guilty!”

Kasumi doesn’t miss a beat and approaches the table cheerfully. “My turn!”

Akechi steps to the side and makes his way towards the back of the group. He pulls out his smartphone and starts pulling up some articles online. After a couple seconds, he feels someone breathing on his neck.

“You know, I didn't know you were that good at pool,” Mongana muses, as he rests his chin on the older boy's shoulder. “Were you hustling us this whole time?”

Akechi turns his head and flicks his kouhai on the nose. Despite being slightly off kilter, he does not put in any additional effort to shrug the other off. “Not necessarily. I just always preferred playing casually with you all. I never really felt the need to win or anything.”

Yusuke walks over to them and joins in on their discussion. “But I presume that isn’t the case today? Any particular reason?”

Akechi furrows his brows and looks back down at his phone. “You can say that,” he mutters, a hint of irritation peeking through his tone.

Now, it is Ann who decides to inject herself into the conversation. “What are you looking at?” Akechi feels an equal pressure settle on top of his unoccupied shoulder. An impish thought comes to mind, and he feels tempted to let his knees _give in_ from the additional weight. He refrains.

“Hard water vs. soft water?” The blond girl reads off his screen. As Akechi skims through the article, he is relieved of the extra pounds as Morgana and Yusuke go to take Haru and Kasumi’s place at the pool table. 

Feeling less claustrophobic, the brunet lets his companions in on what he is researching. “I'm seeing what kind of water is best suited for certain types of coffee beans.”

“Why's that?” Ann asks.

Morgana looks up from his position at the pool table. “Is this about making that perfect coffee you mentioned this morning?” He then goes to pocket the last opposing ball. Yusuke congratulates him and starts to set up for the next game.

Akechi shakes his head. “It’s not _just_ making the perfect coffee. It’s making the perfect coffee for _him._ ”

Kasumi looks at him funny. “Him?” 

He elaborates. “Kurusu-kun tried my coffee earlier, and he was...not impressed, per say.” Akechi hums as he puts his phone away and gently nudges Ann off him.

“Kurusu-san is that tenant you mentioned in the chat, right?” The red-haired girl presses her lips. “Maybe he just doesn’t like coffee?”

“Who cares what that guy thinks?” Morgana yells out, annoyed. “I thought your coffee was great!”

Akechi rolls his eyes, followed by an ambivalent smile. “While I do appreciate the sentiment, his opinion was at least unbiased.”

The younger boy takes offense to his statement. “What? No man, I'm totally being honest!” 

“What did Kurusu-kun say exactly?” Haru asks, quickly redirecting the conversation. 

Akechi decides for a moment whether or not to tell the gang how exactly the boy responded. His pride was already wounded once today, he didn’t want it to happen again for sounding petty. 

He decides to mention it anyway. “Nothing really. Just that he had no real opinion on it.”

“Wait...That’s all?” Morgana utters, now more confused than irritated. Same goes for Ann.

“I don't get it,” the blonde girl admits. “So, he didn't love it or hate it?”

Yusuke, who had been patiently waiting by the readied pool table, finally saunters over to the group. "Is the lack of an explicit answer what’s bothering you?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't say it's bothering me. It's certainly preoccupying my thoughts though...in a positive way."

"So, there's no problem, then?” Haru sends him a concerned stare.

Akechi sighs. “I'm sorry, I know it doesn't make sense... At the moment, all I can say is that I value his insight, whether it's good or bad.”

Ann giggles. "Sounds to me he's got you _really_ worked up."

Haru nods along. "Do tell, what exactly has he done to leave you so enamored?"

Akechi scoffs, despite a hint of blush warming his cheeks. “ _Enamoured_ is a bit much. I just like how unexpected he is.” 

Kasumi claps her hands in excitement. “Oh? What is Kurusu-san like, Senpai?”

“Well, he doesn't speak much and always seems tired. He rarely leaves his room except to grab food or use relieve himself. He doesn't seem to particularly care about anything, but that's what makes him so mysterious, don’t you agree?" 

Akechi hears a loud groan from Morgana. “I can’t even- ," Mona starts as he shakes his head in disappointment. "Okay, besides how YOU see him, what is he really like? Give me some personality traits, or hobbies, or if he's a cat-person or dog-person! Preferably a cat-person.” 

Akechi contemplates for a moment. "Huh? Now that you mention it, I never asked him about his interests." It surprises him how the question never came to mind. Has he really been going along with such a shallow perception of Kurusu? At least his repertoire of things to say when he sees the tenant again increases.

Morgana lets out an exasperated sigh. “Come on…How can you expect to impress him if you don't even know WHO he is? "

“Who he is….Wait, that's it!’ The brunet jumps slightly from his revelation. “Of course, how could I forget?" Akechi grins widely as he looks towards the others expectantly, as if they know what he's referring to. "I suspect my coffee will rise to even greater heights now," he says confidently with hum.

They all stare at him nervously. “Geez, I forget how scary you can be sometimes when you're all hyped up," Ann comments.

Yusuke coughs into his hand, and everyone's attention switches to the artist. “While I'm happy for your burst of insight, Akechi, shall we all move onto the next round of our game? It is getting rather late."

The older boy scratches the back of his head. “Oh, right... Sorry.”

“Hey! Now that I know Akechi is good at this game, I call dibs teaming up with him," the blue-eyed boy announces.

Akechi smirks. “Ow! My arm feels _really_ sore. Must be from cleaning and grinding coffee all day. I do hope this doesn't affect how I play.” He rubs his forearm while making a big show of it.

Ann immediately runs over to the oldest girl. “Haru and I will be on a team then!” She cheers.

Yusuke nods. “And Kasumi and I will make up the 3rd pair.”

“You got this, right teammate?” Akechi raises an eyebrow at Morgana mischievously. “I’m counting on you.”

Mona lets out a loud whine. “Hey! This is bullying!”

The rest of them bust out into a fit of laughter and continue playing for another 30 minutes before parting ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter update this week. This chapter was originally way longer, but I decided to split it up into two. Hopefully, I'll have the second part posted within the next several days.
> 
> Oh, in case any of you were wondering...Akechi and Co. are playing cut throat pool with three teams of two. Each team is assigned a specific group of numbered balls and the objective of the game is to pocket your opponents balls while trying to keep yours on the table.
> 
> That's all for now. See you all soon :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi cleans Kurusu's room.

**_September 6, 2017_ **

Akechi finally brings up the last of the cleaning supplies into the attic. He lowers the bucket of water onto the floor and wipes a bit of sweat off his forehead. It was a scorcher outside and the gentle breeze coming from the open window was not cooling him off in the slightness.

The brunet scans the room and starts to realize just what a massive undertaking he's about to face. He releases a dragged-out breath and turns towards the younger teen. "As I said, I'll try to be as quick and efficient as possible."

Kurusu is sitting on the bed, while leaning against the wall, idly staring down at a smartphone. Akechi coughs awkwardly into his hand, hoping to divert the other's attention. "Thank you again for bearing with me and allowing me to stay in your room."

The frizzy-haired teen looks up and smiles. "It's fine," he answers, his response immediately followed by a wide yawn.

The older boy nods. "Alright, let's see where to start first..."

Akechi knew when he had offered to clean Kurusu's room as an 'extension' to his deal with Sojiro, the other would not put up much of a fight. That being said, he did feel somewhat guilty for taking advantage of the boy's passiveness. However, his gesture would ultimately be for Kurusu's benefit.

The brunet needed to find a way to spend more time with Kurusu. Sure, he could have just asked the other teen to hang out with him somewhere. However, since he had no idea what Kurusu liked, Akechi couldn't decide on a destination. Fortunate for him, Kurusu didn't seem to mind being in the room while the brunet cleaned. Kurusu would also be in a place he's comfortable in, that might help him open up more.

Akechi goes over the next step of his plan.

The first thing Boss had said to the brunet when he was learning to make coffee, was that a person's character can determine their coffee profile. He and Kurusu were technically still strangers, so there was a lot of ground work to cover before Akechi could attempt a second blend, fitting of the tenant's taste.

Akechi grabs the duster and starts working on the shelves by the bed. As he peaks at Kurusu from the corner of his eye, he wonders if the other would figure that the older boy had some ulterior motive for being there. Kurusu doesn't question Akechi though, even he starts probing the tenant for information.

"By the way, Kurusu...I heard from someone that you've been here for over two years now. Where did you live before?"

"Two years?"

Akechi looks at Kurusu's confused face. "Is that incorrect?" He asks.

"...What's the date?" 

"Date?" Akechi looks at the phone in Kurusu's hand and wonders why the boy doesn't just check himself. "It's September 6th." Kurusu is still staring at him expectantly. The brunet scratches his head. "...2017," he finishes.

"Ah," Kurusu nods. "Then it's only been one and a half years. I came here last year...in April." Kurusu starts rubbing small circles against his head.

"Oh, my mistake." Typical of Morgana to not have his facts straight. "So, as I was saying, where did you live before?"

Kurusu shrugs. "I don't know."

Phase two of his plan was not going off to a great start. He already feels the frustration festering on his lips. "I may not remember what I had for breakfast last Monday, but certainly you can remember where you resided a mere year ago." He takes a deep, controlled breath. "Did you live with your parents?"

Kurusu shakes his head. "I don't know," he says, and presses one hand against his temple.

The brunet sighs and goes to dust the other corner by the desk. "You, at least, know you have parents, right?" The question was meant to be a joke, but then Kurusu responds with a rather unsettling answer.

"Yes. I just...can't remember them."

Akechi stops cleaning for a moment to see that Kurusu was now laying down with both hands cradling his head. An odd sensation creeps to front of Akechi's mind that pushes him to put drop the duster and rush by Kurusu's side. "Hey, are you alright?" He gently places a hand on the boy.

The conflicted expression on Kurusu's face only lasts for an instance, then he relaxes his arms and closes his eyes. "Yes," the tenant says with a slight smile. The boy's breathing starts to slow into an even pace, and it becomes apparent that Kurusu is beginning to fall asleep.

Akechi nods and stands back up to resume clea- He stops.

The brunet shakes his head madly and nearly falls over from the dizziness. That was...another good lie, right? Kurusu didn't really mean what he said. His smile wasn't sincere, no matter how nice and reassuring it appeared to be. Why was Akechi just going to believe that when he was shown the contrary a few days ago?

Without even thinking, Akechi pulls Kurusu into a sitting position and jerks the other out of his stupor. "Kurusu," he says firmly.

The raven-haired teen rubs his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Do you perhaps..." No. Something told Akechi not to frame his next words into a question. "I know what it's like...to not remember your parents?" The brunet gulps nervously as he collects his thoughts. He is determined to unravel Kurusu's true nature, even just a little bit and by whatever means. He wasn't going to leave today without learning something noteworthy, so it's only fair that he divulges parts of his own backstory first. "I understand you in that regard," he finishes.

"You don't remember your mom? …Or him?" Kurusu straightens himself up at the edge of the bed and stares at the older boy. Akechi could tell there is something swirling in the back of the other's mind.

Wanting to avoid the intense eye contact, Akechi goes to pick the duster off the floor and returns to cleaning the rest of the cobwebs off the walls. "My mother and father died due to illness when I was just a baby. I have no memory or any sort of attachment to them. Fortunately, no one judges me for my lack of affection. So, if you don't care for your parents, there's no need to stress about it.... It's fine."

"You don't care...about your mom?"

"No," he answers, rather nonchalantly. "As I said, I was without her for most of my childhood. I was instead cared for by distant relatives until I had the means to take care of myself." Akechi tries to recall who exactly looked after him, but for some reason, was having trouble doing so. He ignores it, for now. "That's why I ended up working as a detective, even though I was still in high school." 

Akechi was hoping by now, Kurusu would make a comment about the older boy's past. Anything would do, whether it'd be with praise or pity, but he just remains silent. The brunet decides not push for a response, feeling no longer very talkative anyways.

Akechi returns to his task and completes his round of dusting off the entire space. Next, he wipes down all visible surfaces with a wet cloth- from the windows, to the tables, and then to the shelving. Once all the grime is removed from any elevated spots, he thoroughly sweeps up the piles of dust bunnies collecting on the ground. The amount of dirt Kurusu was exposed to is ridiculous, and it is a wonder how the tenant could tolerate living in such deplorable conditions. Akechi even forgot to go back to conversing with Kurusu because he was so focused on getting everything to a fresh and clean state.

After hours of sorting through the mess, one thing that Akechi notices as he cleans was that the room is oddly bare for someone who is living, and spending most of their time, in that space for over a year. There are no distinguishable items or décor that hinted towards any hobbies or interests Kurusu might've had. The closest thing to a decoration is a potted plant, but it was practically already dead. There is also a TV, a DVD player, a gaming system, and a even a laptop, but those were so badly maintained, those might as well be considered junk.

The most promising discovery, however, is in a large cardboard box, hidden near the stairs. Peaking inside, Akechi locates more obvious personal belongings of the tenant. The contents of the box are mostly clothes, but more adventurous in style than what the brunet was expecting. There is also a neatly folded Shujin uniform that Akechi is surprised to see. He thought Kurusu didn't go to school.

As he digs deeper, he pulls out a worn, brown leather wallet. There was...a _substantial_ amount of yen inside. WAY too much for a supposed NEET or possible orphan.

While the money is an interesting find, Akechi is more drawn to the school identification card hidden inside one of the pockets. It was for Shujin Academy and dated 2016. Kurusu in the photo looks slightly different from how he looks now. The tenant had cool and unassuming eyes, hidden behind wide frame glasses. It also appeared he attended Shujin in his second year of high school, same time as Ann and Ryuji. Akechi is also shocked to read that Kurusu had shared the same homeroom as Ann. He wonders why she had never mentioned knowing him.

Behind the ID card, Akechi finds a few other questioning documents. A stamp card for a maid café, a business card for a very well-known journalist named Ichiko Ohya, and a red and black card with a strange message and logo. He reads the name inscribed on the card curiously.

"Phantom Thieves of Hearts?"

"Are you done?"

Akechi nearly jumps at the voice and quickly darts his eyes to an awakened Kurusu. "A-Ah, not quite," he says as he stuffs the cards back into the wallet and throws everything into the box. "M-My apologizes. I stumbled upon a few of your possessions and I couldn't help myself," he winces.

Kurusu is unfazed. "It's fine. I don't really care."

Despite the other's lack of concern, Akechi desperately tries to hide his embarrassment and change the subject. "It's a good thing you're awake! I need to wash your bedding. Do you mind sitting on the sofa for a while?"

Kurusu dully shakes his head and does as he's told.

Akechi pulls the sheets and blankets off the futon and throws it into an unused laundry basket that was located at an abandoned corner of the room. He notices that Kurusu's smartphone was still on the bed and goes to return it. Picking it up, he also sees that it was turned off and unresponsive. "Don't want to accidentally wash this," Akechi says as he hands the device over to the boy.

Kurusu takes it and tries to turn it on, but as suspected, the phone was out of battery. The younger boy just hums a little and throws it to the side. 

"If you tell me where your changer is, I could plug it into the wall for you," Akechi offers.

"It's doesn't matter."

Akechi raises an eyebrow. Another peculiar answer from Kurusu. Not entirely shocking or outrageous, but what kind of teenager in this day and age didn't want their phone charged 24/7? The brunet nods slowly. "Right," he says, unconvinced. Being in closer proximity to Kurusu, Akechi is reminded of another issue regarding cleanliness he wanted to address.

"By the way Kurusu, I don't want to be rude, but when was the last time you had a bath?"

The tenant pauses and thinks for a moment before answering. "I don't know... a while ago?" 

Akechi couldn't contain his horror as he covers his mouth and nose with his left hand. "Please tell me you're not serious."

"I'm not serious," Kurusu says, innocently.

The brunet groans. Now, he feels like he's talking to a child. "Okay, enough joking. Take your clothes off as well, I'll wash those too. Do you have any detergent lying around?"

The raven-haired teen shakes his head.

"Fine," Akechi sighs. "I'll run over to the grocer and buy some. While I'm gone, place those clothes you've been sleeping in over there." He points to the hamper. "And put something less soiled on, please?" The brunet makes sure that Kurusu was actually paying attention to his instructions before continuing The tenant nods. "When I return, I'll throw everything into one of those washers across the way, and then we can go visit the bathhouse," Akechi remarks.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes. You are in desperate need of a bath," the older teen says, very pointedly. "I'm joining you as well. I've worked up quite a sweat moving around all day." Akechi makes a disgruntled sound as he examines his messy appearance. The strands of loose hair escaping from his ponytail and sticking to his skin- he found particularly annoying. 

Kurusu merely stares at him with indifference. Akechi crosses his arms in front of him and tilts his head to the side, impatiently. "No disagreements?" 

"It's whatever.

"Of course it is," he mutters under his breath. Akechi wonders if he's being too accepting of Kurusu's answers again, and wonders if the tenant really wasn't bothered by his demands. Still, Akechi wasn't in the mood for another round of mental gymnastics, so he lets it go. Kurusu proceeds to undress himself as instructed, and Akechi takes that as a signal to leave for the store. He feels himself relax as he descends down into the café below, thankful to get away from all the weirdness...even for a brief period of time.

* * *

_**Evening, **September 6, 2017**  
** _

Akechi sets the plastic bag down on the counter by the yellow rotary phone and calls out to Kurusu, hoping his voice can be heard through the floorboards. "I'm back! Come down now, and bring the laundry basket with you!" No movement can be heard upstairs, and if the brunet had to guess, the tenant's most likely fast asleep. Akechi rolls his eyes and make his way to the stairs until he hear a chime from behind him.

"Boss?" Akechi looks back at the entrance to see Sojiro take off his hat and shuffle in. He happily approaches the older gentleman and greets him with enthusiasm. "Good evening, I thought you weren't going to open today. What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I own this place, I should be asking you that." The man gives Akechi a rather vexed look, but his features quickly soften after a few seconds. "I just came back from dropping Futaba off at the airport. I needed to grab this new blend I've been working on. Wakaba is waiting back at my place, so I got to hurry up." Sojiro explains. 

"Oh right, the school trip." Akechi had nearly forgotten about it, and makes a mental note to reply to the group chat regarding souvenirs. He wonders if Futaba or Kasumi can bring him back any native-grown coffee beans from California. "So, you have something special planned with Isshiki-san? Now that you two have some alone time to yourselves?" He teases.

The man groans as he rubs the back of his neck. "How many times do I have to say it? We're just friends." Sojiro goes over to the shelf and plucks out a container a dark-brown, roasted coffee grinds. "She just wants to formulate a new curry recipe to compliment this blend."

"I see. Well, I do hope whatever you two come up with will be successful. Please do share your results to your pupil later."

"Yeah, yeah," the man says dismissively. "You still haven't told me why you're here. For starters, how did you even get in?"

"I used the spare key you keep under the mat outside," Akechi answers as innocently as possible.

"When did you- That is for emergencies only." Sojiro pinches the bridge of his nose. The brunet tries to hide it, but he smiles proudly, pleased with himself for being able to throw the man for a loop. Sojiro wasn't as stealthy as he believed himself to be. The café owner gives the teen a stern glare. "You better have not told anyone about it."

Akechi shakes his head. "No worries." He places a finger over his lips playfully. "Keeping secrets is one of the skills I gained as a detective, after all."

Sojiro responds with a defeated sigh. "Fine. But next time, you have to run it by me if you want to sneak in here and use the kitchen again."

"Oh no, I wasn't here making use of Leblanc's stock or equipment," Akechi promptly corrects him. "I was actually upstairs with Kurusu. I spent nearly the whole day helping him clean his room." In a way, Akechi was visiting Kurusu's home, so technically, he didn't need to ask Sojiro permission to enter Leblanc. Of course, that means Akechi would have the ask the tenant for permission. However, he could already anticipate Kurusu's answer in response to that request. Besides, at the moment, it was hard to be proper about it. Especially, when Akechi had no choice but to see Kurusu in-person in order to speak with him. The brunet really needs to exchange contact information with the younger boy before leaving today. 

"You and Kurusu-kun?" Sojiro stares at him with mild surprise. "And cleaning up his room? Why?"

Akechi shrugs. "I just wanted to do something nice for him." Not exactly a lie once Akechi, himself, felt the need to clean up everything in that sad-excuse for a room. He can be a perfectionist at times.

"And it took you that long?" Sojiro wonders aloud.

The brunet frowns. "Well, I was the only one cleaning it really," he explains. "And in my defense, there was dirt everywhere. It was going to take a while to tidy things up, regardless."

Sojiro chuckles in disbelief. "You're exaggerating. His room's not that dirty."

Akechi throws a dubious look at the man. There was being nice, and then there was being a people-pleaser. Sojiro is definitely not the latter, but if he's holding back criticism for Kurusu's sake, he wasn't doing the boy any favors. Plus, if Akechi hadn't stepped in to clean the attic, no doubt the smell would have wafted down into the business eventually. "I'm questioning what you consider clean," Akechi hesitantly responds. "That room was not in any appropriate state to live in." Kurusu was practically sleeping over a layer of dust, if he could recall.

"I was just up there last week to pick up his rent. It was fine." The man argues. "What did the kid do since then? Let in a pack of dogs?" Sojiro grins slightly at his little joke. Akechi did not return the sentiment, and instead feels more baffled. _"One week is not enough time for that much grime to accumulate,"_ he thinks to himself. Akechi pushes again, hoping to get the man to see his perspective.

"It's not exactly something Kurusu did. There were cobwebs everywhere and dust that appeared unmoved for months." Sojiro looks equally as puzzled, but mostly skeptical. Akechi feels a bit fearful before asking his next question. "Boss, perhaps you might want to get your glasses checked?"

"Don't go questioning by eyesight now," Sojiro says with obvious irritation. The boy, despite expecting the negative reaction, winces. "I can see well enough," the man says with a huff.

Akechi bows his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend." Maybe the café owner was just being forgetful in his old age, and the brunet quickly disregards the conflicting account.

Sojiro dismisses his as well, and shifts back into a more relaxed stance. "Well...it's nice that you two are getting along. Though, I didn't expect you and him to become friends so quickly. The guy's a NEET, and you're the complete opposite."

The brunet laughs and waves a hand dismissively. "Oh no, it's not like that. We're not _f r i e n d s_."

Akechi instantly freezes, confused by what he just heard. Was he hearing correctly, or did his last word sound a bit...distorted?

Suddenly, there is a thickness in the air and every little sound around Akechi becomes muffled. The brunet can see odd colors and light dance in the corners of his eyes, and he feels his body start suffocating, like it was being placed in a vacuum. A mild pain starts forming on the side of Akechi's head, and he struggles to ignore the onset of inner panic caused by the unexpected hallucination. He's about to make a sound when- 

"If you say so," Sojiro says, rather listlessly.

…and just like that, Akechi is rushed back into reality.

"Anyways, I got to get back to Wakaba," Sojiro notes as he grabs his hat, unaware of the unsettled brunet swaying in front of him. "You heading home as well?" He asks.

"Um...No, actually...Kurusu and I are going to the bathhouse tonight," Akechi says, while discretely clenching one fist in an attempt to ease himself. He is barely able to keep himself from stammering over his words, and wonders if Sojiro notices his slightly shaken form. "Which reminds me, I should go wake him up," Akechi says, his voice a tad too high and airy than normal. "Don't worry about locking up, I'll take care of it when we return."

Sojiro remains oblivious, too oblivious for the brunet's liking, and nods. "Okay," he says, completely unbothered.

Akechi lets out a nervous chuckle and turns back towards the stairs. "Anyways, I hope you have a nice night. Please, excuse me." He blurts out that last part and brusquely makes his way further from the café owner, hoping the man couldn't tell just how much of a hurry he was in to get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had hallucinations before due to lack of sleep. That shit is scary ngl...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi receives a gift from Kurusu.

_**Evening, **September 6, 2017**** _

Akechi sprints up the stairs and skids to halt once he reaches the top. He places a hand against his chest and tries to calm his quickened breaths. He could feel his heartbeat pounding hard against his ribs while he attempted to make sense of the frightening experience.

"What was that," he questions aloud. The brunet tries to think of a logical explanation for what had occured. Did he overexert himself from cleaning all day? Was the sweltering heat finally getting to his head? Perhaps, he didn't drink enough water and he was having symptoms of dehydration? Maybe he was just really hungry- last he ate was before arriving at Leblanc. All of these factors, separately or combined, could attribute to the inexplicable mirage. 

Akechi removes his hand from his chest and lays it on to his forehead. Sticky with sweat, but not hot. At least, he wasn't sick. His headache seemed to have subsided too.

"You okay?"

The brunet looks up towards the couch and eyes Kurusu staring at him. Despite being the one inquiring, the boy didn't look all that concerned or interested in Akechi's current state- more out of simple wonder.

The older teen notes that Kurusu is no longer in his black shirt and olive sweats, but instead in a white button-up, jeans, and a black cover with the sleeves rolled up. Akechi nods, impressed. The boy actually looks very nice and stylish, too bad the overall ensemble is bogged down by the tenant's extremely messy bed-head.

Akechi exhales one last drawn-out breath before answering. "I'm good." He's sure he's fine now. "Sorry for taking a while, I was just speaking with Sojiro a few moments ago."

He picks up the filled laundry basket and looks at Kurusu, expectantly. "Are you ready?" The younger boy stands up accordingly, shifts all his weight to one side, and dips both hands into his pockets.

As Akechi walks back towards the stairs, he hears something clatter onto the floor. Something had fallen out between the holes of the hamper. 

The brunet kneels down and picks up a palm-sized, multi-colored glass star off the ground. The object was emitting a soft blue glow, and despite its cool-looking exterior, it was pleasantly warm to the touch. Was this some kind of toy?

"How beautiful." Akechi couldn't help but admire how lustrous it was. "What is this?"

Kurusu saunters over and peers at the item, a hint of recognition appears. "Oh, I forgot about that."

The brunet proceeds to hand the star back to its owner. Kurusu just shakes his head. "I don't need it," he responds with dismissal. 

Need? What possible use could this little trinket have? Still, Akechi couldn't help but feel comforted by the object and look fondly at it.

"You...want it?" Kurusu asks, unsurely.

"Oh no! It's yours." Out of all the possessions Akechi has seen today, this was the most attractive and well-maintained object belonging to the tenant. "It looks practically brand-new. You must have some high regard for it?"

"Not really? I particularly don't care."

The lack of acknowledgement was such a shame. The item was, in fact, stunning. Akechi was never one for mementos and ornamentation, but for some reason, the star had a strange pull to it. Almost as if Akechi had something _precious_ in his grasp.

"Well, if you don't mind, I suppose I can take it," he says with a smile.

"Knock yourself out." Kurusu replies, giving a small nod of confirmation. "...Should we go?"

Akechi nods and leads his companion outside towards the laundromat, and then to the bathhouse.

* * *

_**Night, **September 6, 2017**** _

  
  
Akechi slowly lowers himself into the steaming hot water of the bath across from Kurusu. His muscles instantly relax once completely submerged. "Ah, this feels nice." He recalls the last time he did something like this was back in Junior High during a school trip to Kyoto. 

"Now Kurusu, you are not allowed to fall asleep while we're in here, got it? That would be dangerous."

"Okay…," Kurusu says, already looking incredibly sleepy.

"Just make certain that you understand," the brunet sighs, making a mental note to keep tabs on Kurusu while they were there.

_“Honestly,”_ he thinks to himself, _“does Kurusu do anything else besides sleep and other basic functions?”_ Sojiro did say the tenant enjoyed sleeping, but this was quite excessive.

Akechi looks around around the bathing area. Currently, the two teens are the only visitors occupying the space, much to the Akechi's relief. The brunet presses his back against the cool tiles and allows all of his thoughts to drift away along with the water. Well, most of his thoughts…

"Say Kurusu, do you consider us friends at this point? Akechi asks absently as he stares up at the ceiling. "Sojiro called us that earlier."

There is a pause of silence. "...Do you?"

The brunet sits back up, slightly shocked from having the question thrown back at him. He thinks for a moment and feels an odd ache in his chest. "I...can't really say," he says finally. Something in Akechi's mind tells him they shouldn't be more than just acquaintances, but the thought also makes him feel...uncontent. "I think I would like to be though."

Kurusu splashes some water over his arms. "So, not rivals?" 

"What? Rivals?" Akechi snorts. Not to be rude to the other boy, but Akechi did not think a rivalry between the two of them would last very long. Kurusu was just too tired for anything like that. Besides, what exactly would they compete for?

"I’m sorry, I don't think we would make good rivals," Akechi says, sympathetically.

Kurusu slowly closes his eyes and places a hand against his temple. After a few moments, he gently drops it back down and looks at Akechi with a smile. "I suppose that's how it is." 

Akechi slouches back, his chin just barely hovering over the surface of the water. What Kurusu just said didn't sit well with him- it almost sounded defeated.

Akechi dunks his face under the water and quickly brings it back up. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but do you have any friends, Kurusu?"

The younger boy’s eyes widens a bit. “Yeah, I guess.”

Akechi was not expecting that answer. He figured the other teen would say something along the lines of 'I can't remember' or 'I don't know'. However, when he hears Kurusu say something not entirely neutral, it makes the brunet happy. Though, this answer make him feel oddly vexed too.

“Oh? Where are they now?” He questions.

“Around.”

“Um...Do they live here in Tokyo?”

“Yes.”

Akechi is taken aback again, amazed to hear another direct answer, especially in such a short period of time. Apparently, there are some subjects that Kurusu was sure of. Now, he's getting somewhere.

“That’s wonderful. I was worried for a second there,” he laughs. So, Kurusu is not anti-social. “Do they visit you often? Or vice versa?”

Kurusu shakes his head. “No. Not anymore....”

“Oh.” Akechi's mood instantly deflates. “I'm sorry to hear that… When was the last time you saw any of them?”

“February?”

“Did something happen, or did you all just go your separate ways?”

Kurusu smiles, like he was relieved about something. “They went off to live their dreams.”

Akechi nods in understanding. He too had thoughts about going to college or traveling the world. However, that would mean having to leave his friends behind, and why would he do that? He was perfectly happy where he was, here in Tokyo. “I’m sure once they’ve settled down, they would come back to see you again,” he says, trying to be reasurring.

“I don’t want that.”

Akechi furrows his brows, wondering if he heard Kurusu's words correctly. This is the first time the brunet has heard a semblance of actual dislike coming from the aloof boy. Akechu should be happy with the breakthrough, but he wasn’t sure if he should be excited about this, if at all. “But why?” He asks.

“It would be a hassle. I don’t want to deal with...having to think.” 

“Think?” Akechi didn’t really comprehend that last part. He tries to formulate some sense or logic behind the words, but is unable to come up with any conclusions. Instead, there is a voice in his head again telling him to drop his train of thought, but he persists. "...Why would having your friends around be a hassle?”

“Because...I don’t really care about them.” Kurusu answers, so genuine and almost carefree that Akechi believes that to be the truth. 

“But you should,” Akechi mumbles, unable to help himself from arguing. Wasn't living like that…lonely? The brunet couldn’t imagine what his world would have been like if he didn't have the love and support of his friends, or vice versa. To think that Kurusu refused to maintain his relationships, and just threw them away as if they were meaningless, it was just...

“By the way, I have a friend you might know,” Akechi blurts out. “Her name is Ann Takamaki. You both were in the same class last year, I believe.”

“...We were.”

“Did you guys ever talk to one another?”

“Yeah.”

“Good! You’re both already well-acquainted, that makes things easier!” The grin on the brunet's face is definitely forced, but he pushes on anyways. Something about Kurusu's attitude just feels so off. “I'll bring her around sometime, then you two can speak with each other again. She is the kindest girl I know, there is no doubt you two will get along just fine,” he states with assertiveness.

“Don't...want to- ”

“Ever been to a Maid Cafe?” Akechi interrupts, quickly thinking back to the stamp card in the wallet.

“...Yes.”

The brunet nods in approval. “If you enjoy frequenting those kinds of places, you should go with my friend Ryuji. I bet he would love to join you!”

Why was he acting like this? Why should he care if Kurusu had friends around him or not? That was the tenant’s business, not his. Yet, why did it _irk_ him so much?

Kurusu replies calmly, despite Akechi's aggressive behavior. “If you want me to," he shrugs.

“Even if it’s not with any of my friends, you should go meet up with other people. Maybe spend time with Sojiro-san in Leblanc?" As he thinks of other examples, Akechi recalls the business card. "Have you ever met Ichiko Ohya before?”

“...Yeah”

The brunet falters a bit, not exactly expecting that response. “Really? Are you perhaps a fan of her work?" He questions with less strain in his voice.

“I guess?" Kurusu plays with his fringe a bit before continuing. "We made a deal.”

Intriguing.

Kurusu's carefree attitude did not make him seem like the type to make arrangements with minor celebrities. Akechi decides to switch gears and follow this thread to see where it goes. “A deal? Pertaining to what, if I may ask?"

"Articles...about the Phantom Thieves."

It was the name of that strange group that was written on the red and black card. "And who are these Phantom Thieves? What do they do?" He asks, genuinely curious.

Kurusu closes his eyes and starts to sink deeper into the water, his chin already completely submerged.

"Kurusu?" He calls out. Was the boy falling asleep again?

"They...stole hearts."

Akechi raises an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"It means what it means…"

The older boy groans, his frustration starting to get the best of him. This kind of obvious irritation was not typical of him, it was only around Kurusu. "What kind of explanation is that? How do they steal hearts? I've never heard of such a group before, how do you know them?"

"I just do, but...they don't really matter to me, anymore."

"Oh, don't give me that! If you made some sort of agreement involving them, you must have some interest on the subject."

"I honestly don't."

"That's a lie!" he shouts out, no longer able to contain his emotions. "Quit messing around already!"

It takes all his strength not to just get up, grab a towel, and leave. "How hard is it to simply say your thoughts on these Phantom Thieves? Just how apathetic can you be?!"

_'Hypothetically speaking...What are your thoughts on these Phantom Thieves if they were real?'_

Akechi is mentally and physically taken aback. His back hits the tiled wall behind him with a hard thud. "W-Wait, what?"

Kurusu pays no mind to it and nods. Finally proceeding, but struggling, to answer the brunet's previous question. "My thoughts…on the Phantom Thieves..."

Akechi is only partially listening though. He is more focused on the ghostly voice he just heard. He looks towards the entrance to see if someone new had entered the bathhouse. "Did you...hear that, just now? I could've sworn I heard a woman speaking."

"They're…"

Suddenly, for Akechi, the air becomes thick again and a weird film, almost like glass, obscures his vision.

"Not again," he mutters, trying to rub whatever abnormality was in his eyes. The brunet shakes his head, feeling the onset of another headache.

"I think…they're..."

There is also a noticeable ache festering in his chest. The pain, however, was not physical in nature.

"What is...this feeling?"

~~_'They're_ **_justice_ **~~ _~~itself~~.' _

"They're nothing," Kururu says, finally finishing his response and snapping Akechi back into reality. The glassy vision- gone. The headache- gone. The disembodied voices- gone.

But something else was making it's presence clear in his mind.

For a few seconds, the only thing that can be heard was water droplets falling from the faucet.

…

…

…

Instead of acknowledging the boy's answer, all the brunet could do was shake his head slowly. "No...That's not right…." The shaking then becomes more vigorous, and is accompanied by two clenched fists and strained breathing. "That's…"

Akechi suddenly hears a raspy voice, that is not his own, pass his lips.

"That's _w r o n g_ !" 

Another distortion, and then-

*** _CRaCk_ ***

Akechi jumps at the piercing sound. "What was that?" He looks around frantically- trying to spot something broken, but nothing appeared out of place.

"Kurusu, did you hear- !!"

His shock is abruptly replaced by newfound horror as he examines the other boy's _changed_ appearance.

"K-Kurusu?!" He flies over to the frightening calm teen and grabs him by the shoulders.

Akechi stares at the boy's hollowed face in terror and disbelief. There are dark circles and bags under Kurusu's eyes. His cheeks and eyes are slightly sunken in, and his toned muscles had shrunk considerably. The once healthy complexion is instead dry, pale, and slightly gray. Akechi can just feel the brittleness of the boy under his fingertips.

Kurusu no longer looks merely sleepy, but extremely exhausted. The color in the younger boy's eyes are so dull and lifeless, it's as if it had never contained a single spark.

Kurusu weakly shifts under Akechi's hold, and looks up at him with a tilt to his head. "What's up," he says so nonchalantly, as if Akechi was the one acting strange.

"W-What happened to you?" Akechi, both in voice and body, shakes involuntary. "Why do you look like that? When did this-"

Akechi pauses as the realization finally dawns on him. He drops his arms to the side, no longer having the strength to keep them up, and stares at the water underneath him with a wide, far-off gaze. 

"It was always there…," he mutters under his breath. "You always looked like that." He thinks back to every moment he had seen the tenant thus far, and his memories no longer contained the vestige of a healthy-looking boy. Only the version of Kurusu before him.

For some _damn_ , unexplainable reason, he just didn't _see_ it until now. Even when all the signs were there, clear as day!

Akira Kurusu was no mystery- Not an enigma or puzzle to solve. Not someone to impress or gain insight from. Not anything in the slightest, except a sad and emotionless kid hiding away in an attic. 

It just never clicked. It just NEVER clicked in his brain, the same one that he foolishly prided over.

He just accepted what he was given and carried on like it was a game. As if, Kurusu was playing along with him. How is it that he, a former detective, couldn't tell that something was seriously wrong? Why couldn't he see just how _wrong_ Kurusu's situation was?

A boy who spends most of his days sleeping? A boy who doesn't care for anything? A boy who neglects to eat, clean his room, or even brush his _goddamn_ hair? Living like that, and _letting_ someone live like that, was WRONG!

Akechi was wrong.

He was wrong, and now, all he can feel was utter sadness for the smiling boy in front of him.

* * *

Later that night, Akechi goes to sleep feeling sick to his stomach...and dreams about a little girl's voice, calling for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny thing... As I wrote this chapter, I kept having to remind myself that these two boys were both _butt-naked_ during the ENTIRE conversation. 
> 
> Talk about revealing, am I right? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi investigates.

**_Early Morning, September 8, 2017_ **

Akechi lifts his hands from the keyboard of his laptop and furiously rubs his eyes. His vision was blurred from looking at a brightly lit screen for most of the night. Outside the window of his apartment, he barely recognizes the sun rising above the Tokyo skyline. He lets out a big yawn and pulls out his phone from the charger next to him.

**FUTABA**

> **[Akechi]** Hey, quick question...
> 
> When you return to Japan, do you think you could help me with something?
> 
> I need to find more information about this group called the 'Phantom Thieves of Hearts'.
> 
> I know you're better at this kind of thing.
> 
> If you can assist me with this, lmk. I would really appreciate it.
> 
> For now, hope you're having fun on your trip.
> 
> Ttyl

He lets out another yawn and scurries off to his bed, hoping to get at least 3 hours of sleep before resuming his research.

* * *

**_Daytime, September 8, 2017_ **

**MAKOTO**

> **[Makoto]** Hello Akechi-kun.
> 
> How are you today?
> 
> **[Akechi]** I'm doing okay.
> 
> Is there a reason why you're texting me?
> 
> **[Makoto]** Do I need a reason to text you now?
> 
> **[Akechi]** Sorry, I didn't mean it like that.
> 
> Of course not.
> 
> I've just been very busy lately.
> 
> **[Makoto]** I see, I'm sorry to hear that.
> 
> Apologies for bothering you, please continue what you were doing.
> 
> **[Akechi]** Wait, what did you need?
> 
> I could use a break anyways.
> 
> **[Makoto]** I wouldn't consider this taking a break, but...
> 
> I have an assignment for my criminal justice class due tonight.
> 
> Since you've worked with the police before, I was wondering if you check my work.
> 
> For any inaccuracies, and the like.
> 
> Both my Dad and Sis are working until tomorrow morning, so I can't ask them.
> 
> **[Akechi]** Send over what you have, I'll be happy to read it.
> 
> **[Makoto]** Thank you for being so dependable.
> 
> _Sent a document_

Akechi taps his thumb against the screen and opens up the PDF. He reads the title of the paper written at the top of the page and couldn't help lift an eyebrow.

> **[Akechi]** 'Analysis on 5 Notable Cases Solved in 2016?'
> 
> **[Makoto]** The title is still a work in progress.

He thinks for a moment before responding.

> **[Akechi]** Say, Makoto?
> 
> I assume you've heard stories of all sorts of criminal cases from your family.
> 
> **[Makoto]** A fair assumption.
> 
> **[Akechi]** You might even have information on cases I wasn't privy to during my time as a detective.
> 
> **[Makoto]** Any reason for this tangent?
> 
> **[Akechi]** Well, I'm not sure how, but...
> 
> It seems to have missed any and all information about this group called the 'Phantom Thieves'.
> 
> From my understanding, this group caused quite a stir last year. Acting as vigilantes of some sort.
> 
> You probably heard of them?
> 
> **[Makoto]** No, actually.
> 
> I don't think I can recall such a group by that name.
> 
> Why the interest?
> 
> **[Akechi]** I believe it's something related to Kurusu.
> 
> **[Makoto]** The person who lives above Leblanc?
> 
> That sounds rather worrisome.
> 
> If these Phantom Thieves are under police radar, you should be cautious around Kurusu-kun.
> 
> If he's involved, that is.
> 
> **[Akechi]** Perhaps.
> 
> **[Makoto]** Just to be safe, I'll ask Sis or Dad for you when I get the chance.
> 
> **[Akechi]** Appreciated.
> 
> Anyways, I'll read your paper and send you the feedback when I'm done.

* * *

**_Afternoon, September 8, 2017_ **

**FUTABA**

> **[Futaba]** Sorry for the late reply! Was having way too much fun lol.
> 
> Soooooo, do you want a particular souvenir from LA or not? :/
> 
> If you don't tell me, you're just getting a keychain!
> 
> **[Akechi]** I don't really have a preference for anything at the moment.
> 
> Whatever you get will do.
> 
> **[Futaba]** Ok, coffee beans it is then!
> 
> **[Akechi]** (-_-)
> 
> Why bother asking if you already knew what I wanted?
> 
> **[Futaba]** So I have visible proof to show Mona why he _shouldn't_ get you a keychain. >:)
> 
> **[Akechi]** Did you and Morgana bet with money or something?
> 
> **[Futaba]** Maaaaybe?
> 
> Anyways! I hope you realize that I just saved you from getting a super lame gift.
> 
> **[Akechi]** And that's why you are my favorite. :)
> 
> **[Futaba]** So, Phantom Thieves, huh?
> 
> Is that an idol group or something?
> 
> **[Akechi]** Supposedly, it was an elusive group of vigilantes that had the capability of changing people’s hearts.
> 
> **[Futaba]** Changing hearts???
> 
> **[Akechi]** Essentially, they were able to change a person’s psyche to the point where the victim willingly confessed to crimes they've committed.
> 
> **[Futaba]** Woah...Freaky!
> 
> Sounds like the occult, or something my mom used to write about.
> 
> **[Akechi]** Your mom? I recall that she was a researcher before retiring. 
> 
> What did she study?
> 
> **[Futaba]** Cognitive Psience.
> 
> **[Akechi]** Um...Did you mean science?
> 
> **[Futaba]** No! >:(
> 
> The 'PSI' is important. It’s pretty much the study of human cognition, but with a supernatural perspective to it.
> 
> **[Akechi]** Supernatural?
> 
> **[Futaba]** Like, I think my mom said something about...
> 
> Changing how we perceive the world in order to affect reality?
> 
> **[Akechi]** That concept doesn't sound too out-there.
> 
> **[Futaba]** Trust me, it's more otherworldly than I'm making it out to be.
> 
> **[Akechi]** Is it possible you can send me a link to her research?
> 
> **[Futaba]** Mom never published her paper, so the only copies would be on her personal computer.
> 
> It would just be best to ask her in person.
> 
> Also, I'm not willing to hack my own mom for info, so that's your best bet for now.
> 
> **[Akechi]** No worries.
> 
> I would never ask you to do something you are not comfortable with.
> 
> Well, in the meantime, I did find some information on my own.
> 
> **[Futaba]** Like what?
> 
> **[Akechi]** Minor cases, and a handful of articles online.
> 
> I tried contacting the journalist who wrote the articles, but I doubt she will respond to my emails.
> 
> **[Futaba]** Leave it to me!
> 
> I’ll take care of that little roadblock when I get back ;)
> 
> Will send you the deets no later than a week from now.
> 
> **[Akechi]** Your disregard for invading a stranger's private online information is commendable.
> 
> Also, illegal.
> 
> **[Futaba]** Mwehehe~
> 
> It’s not illegal if you don’t get caught.
> 
> **[Akechi]** A reminder...
> 
> Since I'm no longer with the police, I have no authority to arrest to if you commit such crimes.
> 
> That being said, I have no power of getting you out once your butt is thrown in jail. 
> 
> Thank you. :)
> 
> **[Futaba]** No biggie!
> 
> But I do ask to have a cup of your coffee for this, okay?
> 
> I keep hearing from Mona and Kasumi how good it is.
> 
> Anyways, it's midnight here soooo...
> 
> Goodnight! :D

Akechi thinks about sending a response regarding the coffee, but decides against it. He packs up his things and heads for the train station.

* * *

**_Evening, September 8, 2017_ **

Akechi walks down the alleys of Yongen-Jaya and sees the familiar coffee shop just a few feet ahead of him. The air outside is considerably cooler than it was the night before, yet despite the pleasant weather, Akechi couldn't bring himself to enjoy it. The only thing on his mind is hope that his trip to Leblanc wasn't going to be a waste. 

"Akechi? You don't have work tonight." The brunet hears as he steps through the doorframe of the café. "Are you here to see Kurusu-kun?”

The teenager spots Sojiro by the coffee burners. The man appears to have been watching the news on TV before Akechi walked in. The boy offers the cafe owner a polite smile before directing his attention to the third occupant in the room.

Across from Sojiro, sitting at the very end of the bar, is a woman with short hair, glasses, and a black sleeveless turtleneck- Akechi's intended target.

"No, not today…," Akechi answers softly, feeling a twinge of guilt.

Akechi is unable to put it into exact words, but for some reason, he felt a desire to avoid Kurusu. Perhaps he was just being selfish, but thinking about the tenant's gaunt face made his stomach churn. If he can put off interaction between the two of them just a little longer, he will.

Sojiro probably notices the missing chirp in Akechi's voice since the man gives him a slight look of concern. The teen mentally slaps himself and forces on a smile. He should be happy. Soon, he might actually get some answers thanks to the presence of a certain someone.

“How is he, by the way?” Akechi asks while peering up at the ceiling. "Has Kurusu come down at all?"

The man give the brunet a suspicious look, but answers regardless. “I saw him earlier grab some food and head back upstairs.” 

“Good," Akechi sighs out in relief. That means Kurusu was fine, for now.

Kurusu's mental state is definitely something Akechi shouldn't ignore any more than he already did. However, he didn't really know how to deal with someone in Kurusu's predicament.

The boy definitely was suffering from depression, right? The former detective couldn't think of anything else it could be. And while it was fortunate for Akechi to have never experienced it for himself or knew anyone who did until now, that meant he didn't know what considerations he needed to take that were...appropriate.

There are also other factors that made Kurusu's case very strange, but for now, Akechi decided to start off with the approach he knows best.

“Anyways, I actually came here because I had a hunch that Isshiki-san would be present, and it appears I was correct," The teenager says brightly. He directs his attention to the older woman and seats himself beside her. "Long time no see."

"Good evening to you too, Akechi-kun." Wakaba greets him with a warm smile. "Sojiro's been telling me how much of a big help you've been to him. He really can be helpless sometimes."

"I'm right here," Boss grunts.

Akechi lets out a small laugh. "I really haven't done much," he responds as he mindlessly fixes his bangs. He still grins at the compliment though. He always liked how Wakaba just effortlessly says what's on her mind, even if it embarrasses someone.

The last time he spoke with Wakaba was sometime during Golden Week. He, Futaba, and Morgana had spent a whole night at the Isshiki household playing the new Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Wakaba had been so sore with them for keeping her awake with their loud commentary and animated rage quits. The woman could be quite the intimating force when angered, and Akechi respected her for it.

"So, how are you enjoying your bout of freedom before Futaba and that lounger of yours return?"

"You joke, but you know as well as I that Mona is surprisingly more independent than he seems," she notes confidently. "Always off somewhere doing his own thing, and only appearing when he's hungry."

" _Like a cat_ ," Akechi couldn't help but think. 

"Anyways," the woman continues. "Sounds like you came here to see me. What can I help you with?"

Akechi gets to the point rather quickly. "Your field of study was cognitive psience, correct?"

Wakaba places a hand under her chin and leans forward. A spark of interest is present in her eyes as she stares at him with intrigue and suspicion. "That's right. Did Futaba tell you?"

"Yes. I need your perspective on something, if you don’t mind.” 

She smirks. “I’m all ears.”

“Based on your knowledge, how would you go about changing one's heart?"

"That's an interesting question," she says, somewhat surprised. "And I suppose this is in the context of using cognitive psience as a tool to achieve such results?"

He nods.

"May I ask why you want to know?"

"Please, answer my question first," he responds immediately.

"Hey, don't be rude," Boss scolds.

Wakaba, however, seems unbothered by his impatience. "Well, I don’t like giving away half-baked theories, so I’ll only say what I deem as conclusive. First, what do you know about cognitive psience?

"Enough to understand the concept, I'd say. I read the gist of the study during my train ride here."

"Cocky, are we? We'll see about that." She throws him a mischievous grin. "If I say 'human cognition', what am I referring to?"

"Well generally, cognition is the process of reasoning through one's thoughts, senses, and experiences. It's how someone sees things, and then how they interpret it."

Wakaba smirks and is about to say something, until Akechi lifts a hand up to stop her. "However, in your particular study, it applies more to the collective unconscious and the definition is more in-line with 'collective cognition'. It's the concept that if enough humans unanimously perceive something, that _something_ becomes 'real' or 'existent'."

"You get a gold star," the woman chuckles, seemingly pleased with his answer. "Alright, at least I know now you're serious. Now, about your question..."

Wakaba crosses her arms and stares at Akechi, making sure his attention is solely on her. "There is this other world I was theorizing about called the cognitive world, a world heavily influenced by people's desires," she explains. "In that world, one particular person's desire can become 'distorted' if left unchecked. That distortion manifests into a new space within the cognitive world, separate from the collective cognition. This is seen in our reality as someone exhibiting problematic behavior, like committing crimes. If you want the problematic behavior in that individual to stop, you would need to go into that new space and eliminate the 'core'."

Akechi raises a hand to politely interject. "The 'core' being the source of the distorted desire, correct?"

"Correct."

It was a short, roundabout way of answering his question, but regardless, he quickly connects the dots. "Then by figuratively removing the distorted desire or 'reason' for what led a person's mind to become warped...That person will no longer have the drive to continue any actions that respond to fulfilling that desire," he surmises. "Since their reason for acting in a problematic manner no longer conflicts with their morals or what is socially accepted, they are more willing to abide by society's standards."

The woman's eyes grow slightly. "Hmm, looks like I might have underestimated you...." She flashes him a cheeky smile. _"Might,"_ she reiterates. "But yes, that is the theory."

The boy lets out a nervous chuckle. "I appreciate the partial compliment, nonetheless."

"Well, that’s all you’re getting out of me. I'm not really up to date with the research anymore, so if you are looking for any current data, I wouldn't consider myself a reliable source."

“You gave me more than enough. Thank you."

“So, why do you want this information?” Wakaba looks at him curiously. She taps her finger against the counter, patiently waiting for his answer.

Akechi turns away from her. He honestly sees no harm in sharing his reason, however, admitting to a former researcher you are looking into a conspiracy theory-of-sorts was somewhat embarrassing. “I-I’m doing some research on the Phantom Thieves. Have you heard of them?” he asks, trying to play it off as casually as possible.

“I have, but it's mostly surface detail."

"They were on the news quite a lot last year, if I recall," Sojiro suddenly imposes himself into their conversation. Akechi questions again how he never caught any of these new reports on TV.

"What do you know about them, Boss?" The boy asks.

"Probably less than Wakaba. I don't pay attention to that kind of stuff."

"I remember them being mostly well-liked by the public. However, despite their growing popularity, they disappeared quite quickly after their emergence," the woman adds. "It’s a shame none of the members ever came forward with their identities. An interview would have really helped me when I was still working on my paper," she sighs.

“So, you believe they employed cognitive psience in their methods, Isshiki-san?” The brunet's says with relief. Looks like he and Wakaba share similar thoughts.

“It’s a possibility, but there is still no concrete connection between the two. Presently, it’s simple conjecture... or mere coincidence.”

Akechi nods in understanding. 

Right. He has to remind himself that everything they talked about is all hypothetical. The idea of a secret group of individuals having the power to change people's hearts sounded more like fictitious and fantastical gossip. Even if the Phantom Thieves did have the ability to eliminate a person's desire, the more probable way that was accomplish was through torture, blackmail, or even brainwashing. Definitely not by sneaking into a physical manifestation of a person's cognition. That was more akin to magic, which definitely did not exist.

Akechi will never deny that Isshiki-san is a genius, especially with how she can articulate such a nonsensical idea and make it seem grounded in reality. But perhaps, there lies the reason she retired in the first place. Whether that is that case or not, the brunet had no clue.

The biggest question still present is how these Phantom Thieves related to Kurusu. There was a discrepancy between Kurusu's current lack of acknowledgement of the group and the card in the wallet, this supposed deal with Ohya, and...

_"...They're justice..."_

Akechi knows he could just be imagining things, but the disembodied male voice he heard in the bathhouse sounded very similar to the tenant's. That is his main reason for pursuing these Phantom Thieves. There was a high chance that he was chasing after nothing, an unrelated factor in Kurusu's current state. However, brunet couldn't shake the feeling that if he found out more about these Phantom Thieves, it would help Kurusu somehow. And while the information he gained regarding cognitive psience could apply to the Phantom Thieves, it could also apply to a new theory he is now forming.

The teen looks over at Sojiro suspiciously. “You said you saw Kurusu today, correct? Did he...look any different to you?” 

“Not that I can say.”

The boy places a hand under his chin. He hesitates for a moment, not really wanting to ask his next question. Even if he can guess the answer, he needs to confirm it for himself. “...Normally, would you consider Kurusu healthy in appearance?”

“As healthy as any teenager can be these days. You and your generation’s laxed diets.” The man jokes.

Akechi lets out a small gasp and is unable to stop himself from showing a pained expression.

"I-Is something the matter?”

“No, it's nothing." He wants to say the contrary, but didn't want to start explaining something _complicated_. He is already starting to get another migraine, which have been very frequent lately. "I should be getting home," he says softly.

"Do you need a ride? You don't look so good," Wakaba says with a worried expression, her motherly features peering right through. Suddenly, he feels guilty for making her use that face on him. That face shouldn't be directed at him, _especially after what he did to her._

"Will you be okay to come in tomorrow?" Sojiro questions, with the same concerned tone.

"I should be fine," he says, looking genuinely apologetic towards both of them. "I'll call you if anything comes up."

He marches towards the door in his haze and nearly bumps into a man wearing glasses and a brown beret. Akechi makes a quick bow to the customer and sputters a curt apology before escaping into the cool, night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading anything last week. I was super busy with work and Halloween (also my niece's birthday).
> 
> Just wanted to give a BIG thanks to everyone who has left kudos and comments on this story so far! I really appreciate it you guys. :')


End file.
